Window roller blinds generally use an elongated continuous chain to roll up and roll down the blind. The chain forms an elongated loop, one end of which is mounted to the roller blind and the opposite end of which depends down from the window blind where it can be reached by a user to raise or lower the blind by pulling on either side of the chain. If the lower end of the roller blind chain can be a chocking hazard for small children since it is possible for a child to accidentally insert his or her head through the lower end of the chain loop. To eliminate the risk of accidental chocking, the lower end of the window blind chain is secured to the wall or window frame by means of a roller chain mount which is secured to the wall. The roller chain mount secures the lower end of the roller chain against the wall or window frame and applies a small amount of tension against the lower end of the window blind chain to ensure that the chain is taught. Unfortunately, during normal operation of the wind blind chain, the roller chain mount has a tendency to come loose from the wall, leaving the lower end of the chain free. Users have a tendency to leave the chain mount unattached for extended periods of time; thereby increasing the risk that a child may accidentally choke on the end of the chain. An improved roller chain mount is therefore required.